Shine
by C.A.M.3
Summary: As Lila reaches seventeen, a whole, brand new world is opened up to her; the shadow world. But, as she embraces it, and passes all expectations, will she be able to hunt shadows at all before the secret world comes crashing onto the real one? This protege is barely even able to be a shadowhunter before everything turns upside down. Full summary inside. Clary and Jace's son/Lily
1. Chapter 1

Full summary: When seventeen year old Lila (Lily) gets thrown willingly into the world of shadowhunters, she knows she has to learn fast before she turns eighteen and is an adult in both the mundane and shadow world. But she learns so fast, it slowly starts draws the attention shadow-worlders everywhere. she finally finishes her training within a year (most shadowhunters take years to train fully). Then she starts juggling mundane school and shadowhunting. But will this naturally great shadowhunter get a chance to even be a shadowhunter before her world turns upside down? What happens when the world finds out the shadow-world is real?

SHINE

CHAPTER 1

"Lily! Hurry up!" Dad called.

"Coming!" I grabbed my book, iPhone and iPod and ran out the door. My suitcase is already in the trunk. I don't know why we need a minivan when it's just the three of us in our little family.

"Eric, did you get everything?" Mom asked dad as we drove away. We're going to spend the weekend with my grandparents in a little cabin in the middle of freakin' nowhere!

"Yep!"

"Turned the lights off?"

"Yeah."

"Locked the doors?"

"You really underestimate me, don't you?" he joked. I could just about hear my mom's eyes roll. "C'mon, Bethy!" I could also just about hear my dad's playful smile. I just put earbuds in and concentrated on the game I'm playing.

"Lils!" Dad yelled. I looked up. He pointed to his ears and I took my earbuds out. "Communicate, Lila. And turn that music down, I can hear it from here." My dad said in his 'strict father voice'. Which almost makes me smile, because he's the more fun one of my parents. My mom's all about rules and chores and crap. My dad's the comic relief of the family.

"So why are we coming up here again?"

"Your grandparents get lonely. It's just the two of them up here and they want to see you. I mean you're almost seventeen. They don't wanna miss your birthday." Mom chipped in.

"I don't see why Alex can't come."

"Because it's for family." My mom's voice was tight. I know what she thinks of Alex. She told me when I first admitted to her that I like Alex like that. She said, 'That boy would break your heart- rip it in two. Stay friends with him- trust me, it's easier'. I shrugged off the memory and picked up my book sitting on the seat next to me. I'm almost done with the Mortal Instruments series! I love it so much! My dad saw what I was reading.

"What did we say about those books!"

"I like them!"

"They're not Christian!"

"Just let me finish the series! Then I'm done with then."

"Ugh!"

"Lily, go tell grandpa it's time for dinner." I stopped setting the plates on the table and walked to my grandparent's bedroom. It was closed. I gently opened it a crack. At first I didn't see him. But at a second glance, he was sitting by his closet, a large wooden box at his feet. I opened the door the rest of the way and walked in.

"Grandpa, it's time for dinner." Then I stopped in my tracks. In the box was leather clothes and knives and swords. "What's that?" I pointed to the sword in his hands. It had funny symbols on ait. He looked like a deer in headlights.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go eat."

"What is that?" I repeated. He hesitated.

"We'll explain during supper."

"What do you mean 'shadowhunter'?!"

"Like those books you like so much. In fact- exactly like them. Clary and Jace are real people." Mom explained.

"I don't understand. How?"

"Your grandma is a mundane. Grandpa was a shadowhunter before they met. It's illegal-"

"For a shadowhunter to marry a mundane." I finished for my mom. My grandparents and dad left the conversation as soon as dinner was done. I guess it's a sensitive topic for them.

"So he left for her. I knew the truth and had to choice to become a shadowhunter or not. I chose not it. We didn't tell you because you didn't naturally have the Sight. There was just no reason to." Mom explained.

"So you had a choice?"

"Yeah."

"Do I have a choice?" Mom hesitated.

"I guess, if you really want one…"

"When do I start?"

"You're a natural!" Grandpa said, amazed. We're still at their cabin in the woods- out in the said he would teach me some basics- which surprised us all.

"Lunch!" Grandma called from the porch. We walked back together. We were never really close, but I can tell already we're going to be super close by the end of this.

"What about when I get back home?" I live in Green Bay.

"There's an institute there. I'm sure your mother will go with you to talk to them about training." We all sat down for a light lunch.

"Mom, grandpa says theres an institute in Green Bay. Can you take me when we get back?"

"We'll see." I can tell my mom still doesn't like me shadowhunting.

**A/N:** So! Here's the first chapter of my new story! I really hope ya'll like it! If any of you are confused: She lives in Green Bay, Wisconsin. But her grandparents live in the U.P. (The upper peninsula of Michigan). The next chapter will be her and her mom going to the Green Bay Institute. Oh and pay attention to the character Alex that Lily mentioned briefly in this chapter. He'll come in A LOT later. Thanks!

Love,

C.A.M.3


	2. Chapter 2

SHINE

CHAPTER 2

Mom knocked on the large doors twice. Now that I know the truth, everything seems different. Lines are just a little clearer. And I've been seeing weird things, like a faery in a tree, or a man with one eye, or green skin. And this building… This building… It was in the middle of nowhere. If I didn't concentrate and look closely, it would look like were were at a line where field meets woods. Far from the outside world it felt like, yet it didn't take that long to get here. But we weren't in the woods. We were standing on the porch of a mansion. No- not a mansion. An estate. In fact, it reminded of the biltmore estate my parents and I visited on a vacation once.

The door opened and a red headed woman appeared.

"Elizabeth! To what do I owe this pleasure?" The woman said. They hugged quickly.

"I'm sorry to say this isn't a personal visit." Mom said. Then the woman turned her attention to me.

"You must be Lila. I'm Mrs. Lightwood."

"I prefer Lily."

"Then call me Clary."

"Clar-" I started to question then stopped myself.

"I told you. Everything in those books are true." Mom seemed amused.

"Anyway, if this isn't personal, what's this about, Elizabeth?"

"As you probably have figured out, she now knows. And, as I promised, I gave her a choice. I'd like you to train her."

"Of course! I'm sure Alexander will be thrilled."

"Alexander?" I spoke up.

"My son. Although I'm sure you know him more as Alex."

"Alex? What?"

"Why don't you come in?"

The inside was homey and comfortable, yet somehow still cold and living room area she led us to had leather couches, a large fireplace, and a flat screen. She motioned for us to sit.

"Your mother's right, Lily. Everything in those books are true."

"If so, then how did that all get out?"

"Well, When Jace and I got married, we decided we wanted to remember all those adventures and memories. So we wrote them down. We marked it as fantasy so no one would take a second look at the truth to them and published it." I didn't know what to say so there was a silence. Clary got up and went to the bottom of the stairs that led to a balcony overlooking the first floor. "Alexander!"

"What?" A familiar voice yelled back.

"Come here!" There were footsteps and Alex came bounding down the stairs. He looked at me and stopped in his tracks.

"So you know now." He said.

"Yeah."

"Elizabeth, have you seen our kitchen since we've redone it?"

"No, I don't think I have." They left swiftly. Alex sat down next to me on the couch.

"Thank god. I hated keeping this a secret from you."

"So this is why I've never been to your house." I joked. He smiled.

"Yeah. The Clave sent mom and dad here to take care of the Green Bay institute. Kind of a minor punishment for publishing those books."

"You were the one who got me into those books."

"Yeah, I thought at least we could talk about this that way."

"Clever."

"So now that you know, are you gonna be training?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet, I get to beat you up." I punched his shoulder and he just laughed. There was a comfortable moment of silence. "Wanna meet everyone else?"

"Everyone else?"

"Well Aunt Isabelle and Uncle Simon adopted, seeing how Simon can't have kids. And Uncle Alec and Uncle Magnus adopted, too. And there's my sisters, but you already know them. Let's go! I can show you around." He led me up the stairs into a hall.

"Maggie! C'mere!" Alex knocked-more like pounded- on a door. The door opened and a pretty girl our age with dark hair came out.

"What?"

"Lily, this is my cousin and parabatai, Maggie. Maggie, this is-"

"Lily!" She suddenly hugged me. "I've heard so much about you!"

"Umm..."

"Maggie." Alex said impatiently. She released me from the hug.

"Sorry. I've just heard so much about you it feels like we're already best friends."

"Mags! What's with all the yelling? I was trying to… read…" A boy our age come out of his room down the hall. He faded off when he saw me.

"Hi. I'm-"

"Lily, right?"

"Seems everyone knows me but I know no one."

"Doesn't have to be that way. I'm Michael. See? Now you know someone." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, thank you."

"Anytime." I could just about hear Alex's eye roll. I'm guessing so could Michael. He looked at Alex then me again. "You two are a cute couple." He comments casually.

"Couple?" I asked, looked at Alex.

"No, we're not dating."

"But I thought you said-"

"Nope. We're not." Alex cut him off with a look.

"My mistake."

"We all make them." I can see him shooting daggers eyes at this boy, Michael. The look quickly vanishes when he realizes I see it.

"Soo..." Michael says, quite uncomfortable. "Read any good books lately? Alex says you like reading."

"Yeah, i just finished the Mortal Instruments series… which is… ironic…" I scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

Alex laughs uncomfortably. "Yeah... kind of.. Well, maybe we should..."he looks at me pleadingly

"Go show me the rest of this place! I looks beautiful!" I offered. he looks thankfully at me.

"Sure!" We left swiftly, the awkward silence following us.

**A/N: So I know it's kinda mean, but I'm gonna stop right for now :) I really hope you like it so far. If you have any suggestions for anything that should happen, tell me! I'm always open to anything, though I already have a general plan for what this story is going to be! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

During the tour, the awkward silence slowly left and we were back to where we were, laughing, joking and talking. But his mother eventually needed him for something. Before he left he told me to feel free to wander around- explore. And so I did.

Somehow, I found my way to what Alex told me was the ballroom. But, unlike when we were just there twenty minutes ago, the door was cracked open and the lights were on, with ballroom music playing. I peeked my head into the door then went all the way in. He hasn't noticed me yet so I just sat down and watched him. I know its creepy, but it was just nice. The music was old fashioned ball room music and his movements were graceful and beautiful. Not what I expected from a shadowhunter. I almost expected shadowhunter dancing to be loud and fast, like choreographed fighting. Not this slow and beautiful art.

The song ended and I clapped slowly. He was startled at first but relaxed when he saw it was me. He smiled and walked across the large room to me.

"You're good." I smiled.

"Haha, thanks. Practice makes perfect." Michael commented.

"Then you must've been practicing forever." I smiled.

"Alex did say you're a flirt." He commented.

"Oh yeah? What else did Alex say about me?"

"He says you don't like dancing much."

"Is everything you know about me from Alex?"

"Seeing how I just met you? And Alex talks about you- non stop sometimes. Yes, kinda. So? Is it true?"

"What's true?"

"That you don't like dancing!"

"Yeah, it kinda is. I'm not very good."

"Well, I'm sure I can change. I have been told I'm a great teacher." He took a remote out of his pocket and pointed it at the balcony. The old fashioned music started and he put his hand out. I took it with a smile. "So you have no idea how to dance?"

"Not a clue."

"Well, shadowhunter dancing is a little more old fashioned."

He _was_ a good teacher. He walked me through each of the steps. But it wasn't all just learning. He made sarcastic comments about my two left feet. He was easy to talk to and I found myself telling him all about myself. He was easy to flirt and joke with. And he's kinda cute…

Eventually, people found us.

"Lily! There you are! I thought you got yourself lost! Our moms are looking for you. They're just down the hall, in the living room."

"Oh, right, course."

"It was great meeting you, Lily. I'll see you again soon, right?"

"Right. Hopefully soon." I walked out the room but something made me stop right outside the door, where they couldn't see me.

"Seriously, dude?" I heard Alex ask angrily.

"What?" Michael said defensively. "It's not like you were gonna make a move on her!"

"Mikey! Not cool!"

"You were, weren't you! You were gonna make a move on her!"

"Ass…" Alex mumbled.

"Bro, I'm sorry… there's just something about her… I don't know how to explain it."

"Get in line, Mikey. You're not the only one." Alex said bitterly.

"Al, I'm sorry. I know you like her… But so do I… I think…. She just…"

"Has us all under a spell?" Alex offered lightly.

"Exactly." Michael sounded relieved.

"Has us all around her fingers?" Alex's mood seemed to be lightening up.

"Yes!" He sounded happy.

"Stay away from her." He said darkly and walked out of the room. He stopped when he saw me.

"Sorry I- I forgot where the living room is." I lied smoothly.

"Right, sorry. I should've given you directions…" We started walking. "How much of that did you hear?" He asked tentatively. I hesitated then decided not to lie.

"All of it."

"Right… Sorry…"

"Look, I just don't want a fight over me, okay? Just promise me you two will work it out?"

"No matter who you choose?"

"No matter who I choose."

"Who do you choose?" He asked impatiently. I stopped and turned to look at him. He stopped and did the same.

"I think I want to make an educated decision." I just about snarled.

"Lily." He put his hands up, pleading.

"I remember where to go from here." I walked away.

My mom and Clary weren't the only ones in the living room. There were two men, roughly the same age, also in the room. One was sitting next to Clary. He had short but curly blonde hair. I assumed that's Clary's husband and Alex's dad, Jace. The other man I had no idea who he could be. His hair is brown, not dark enough to be Alec, Alex's namesake.

"Lila, why don't you come sit?" My mom asked, patting a spot next to her on a couch. I did so.

"Lily, this is my husband, Jace." She motioned to the blonde man next to him. "And this is Alistair Nighthorne. They'll be training you." I nodded politely to both of them.

"So, I understand you read the books and all that?" Jace said.

"Yeah," I confirmed while nodding.

"Good, so you know a little bit." Alistair added.

"So, what's going to happen, is we're not going to do any training today. But we'll just sit down and figure out what you know and what you don't so we where to start." Jace said. My mom and Clary stood up. He all looked up at them.

"I should be heading out. You have your phone on you?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah."

"Good, text me when you're done." I nodded and my mom and Clary left.

"I must say, and enjoy it because I don't say it often, I'm impressed." Jace said.

"At this point you'll be a full fledged shadowhunter in no time."

"For a mundie, you sure know a lot." I smiled at their compliments.

"Thanks."

"So, I feel that you don't need very much training on the informational side of it. Definitely a lot on things like runes and plants for information. But that's just about it. Then we can continue on to the actual fighting." Alistair said. We all stood up, sensing an end to our meeting.

"Assuming you have mundie school," Jace started.

"I'm on summer break." I interrupted. He glared at me for the interruption.

"We will meet here at the institute every friday. You'll leave Sunday afternoons. does that work?"

"No. I have church every sunday morning. And homework during weekends."

"Fine. You'll leave Saturday afternoon." I nodded.

"Yeah, that'll work." I said, ignoring his short temper. Alistair has been fairly quiet. I noticed. I looked at him.

"It was really great meeting you, Lila. I'll see you on friday." He surprised me by pulling me into a hug. He then left the room. Jace and I started to follow, but he got to the door before me and shut it. He grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the seats.

"I don't know what drama has started between Alex, Mike and you. and I don't give a damn." He snarled. "But if you ever break my son's heart, I don't give a damn if you're the daughter of my wife's friend. I will hunt you down. And kill you. Understood?" I gulped and nodded.

"Yes, sir." He stared at me then let out one barking laugh.

"You scared, mundie?"

"With all due respect, _sir_, I'm not a mundie. So you might as well stop calling me that."

"Fine." He snapped. He got up and went to the door. "And call me Jace." He left.

**A/N Hey! So I know I kinda made jace out to be kinda a jerk. But I promise he'll get better once the whole drama with Michael and Alex over. And I promise it will soon. So I really hope ya'll like it! I'll try and update soon! Tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**Love,**

**C.A.M.3**

**P.S. her name is Lila but she's nicknamed Lily. So no, it's neither Lila or Lily is a typo. Both are her names. Lila is just a little more formal.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Lily, are you sure about this?"

"If you're going to try and talk me out of training, you might as well stop now. I'm training and that's that."

"I wasnt going to talk you out of training. I was going to talk you out of training with Jace." When I gave her a questioning look she continued. "Now Clary and I are friends. But Jace... Look Clary told me how Jace trained Alex and his sisters. And I know its normal for shadowhunters but-"

"He didn't like... Abuse them... Right?" I asked, remembering Jace's upbringing.

"No," she said quickly. "Nothing like that. In fact most of the time he spoiled them. But when he trained them... Well he was harder on them. Probably harder than necessary. That's probably why Alex is that great of a shadowhunter."

"Well if Alex is so great of a shadowhunter because of it, and he didn't abuse them or anything, I don't see a problem." I walked to the garage with the keys in my hand. "Okay mom, bye, love you. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Lily! You know you don't need to knock. Next time, just come right in." Michael let me into the house.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Look, I heard about yours and Alex's little fight. I'm sorry if I started anything in between you two."

"No. It was bound to happen sometime."

"Where are you supposed to meet Uncle Jace?"

"Right here." He walked into the foyer, where we were talking. "I'll take you to the training room."

"Fight it! Hurt it! Take your anger out on it!" Jace yelled in my ear as I repeatedly hit a punching bag. A phone buzzed somewhere and jace stopped. He picked up his iPhone from a table close by. "Stop." I did so. "Alistair, can you take it from here? Maybe _you_ can get through to her." he gave me a dirty look and I returned it tenfold. "I would be quite scared of her- if I were a small child." He left the room has been so quiet during this I almost wonder if he knew _how _to fight.

"Mmkay, I see a few things Jace overlooked. first, you gotta keep tension here." He put his hand on my stomach. "And second, you're small, so when you fight, use your whole body. Knees, elbow, foot. And put your back into it. But he's right that you take your anger out on it. Blow off some steam. Think of what makes you most angry." He nodded, stepped back, and I tried again. I actually made the heavy punching bag move!

"Jeez, girl! Don't you have any anger in you?" He exclaimed jokingly.j

"Heh… not really…"

"Your life was easy before this, wasn't it?"

"yeah, kinda."

The door opened and closed and i turned, expecting to see Jace. Alex and Maggie walked into the room.

"Ooh!" Maggie said. "I forgot something!" She left the room swiftly.

"Water break." Alistair left quickly also. They must've heard of our little fight. The door shut and I'm pretty sure I heard a lock click.

"If you're expecting an apology, don't hold your breath. you're not getting one." I interrupted whatever he was going to say. I turned my back on him.

"I don't expect as much. But _you _can hold _your _breath." I was startled. Even when I was petty like this, he was never like that. "Because it won't be for long. I'm sorry. I was way out of bounds telling Michael off for something so little. And I"m sorry for then forcing you to make a decision right away. I'm sorry."

I turned to face him and was startled to see he was inches from me. I didn't hear him move. We both moved slowly, until the gap was filled, and ort lips touched softly.

"You know, this is probably our first real fight."

"Yeah, well, we only met, what? Two, three years ago?"

"Do you really have a crush on me?" He blushed furiously- the first time I ever saw him blush.

"Since I first met you." I couldn't help myself. I kissed him again. Just as the kiss broke off, the door opened. Maggie bounced in.

"Good, you two made up."

"Now, what did you bring me up here for?"

"... This?"

"Yeah."

"Maggie." Alex said in a warning voice. Where I would've been scared, Maggie just laughed. I suddenly felt like a third wheel.

"You know you love me." She said jokingly.

"Whatever." He answered in the same joking tone. He left the room and it was just Maggie and I.

"So you and Alex are…" I asked.

"Parabatai. And cousins. But I'm adopted so technically we're not… but…"

"Yeah…"

"You're an only child?"

"Yeah… Yep…" I said, popping my 'P'. "You and Michael are siblings, right?"

"Yeah….. Yeah…" There was a small awkward silence before she spoke again. "So… Not to be nosey or anything… But I kinda gotta ask… You and my brother and Alex? Can I ask what's going on?"

"Umm… You can. But I don't really have an answer… I have a feeling it's only going to get more complicated from here…"

"Oooohhh! Tell me all about it!" She sat pretzel legged on the gym mat and I followed suit. My only girl friend is really my mom, so it's hard to talk guys with someone.

"Well… I don't know… I've been friends with Alex for ever it feels like, even though it's only been a few years. And, well, I just found out that he has a crush on me… And it just makes me wonder… all these years, have a had a crush on him? I mean… sure I've felt… something… but I always thought that was love for a friend, ya know?" She nodded so I continued. "But now… with everything changing…"

"You wonder if your emotions are changing for him, or just coming to the surface."

"_Yes!_"

"And what about my brother?"

"...He's your brother." I pointed out.

"What? I can't talk to a girl about her crushes?" She joked. I laughed and started talking.

"I don't know… There's something about him… Something… different. Ya know? I don't know if I even like him for not yet."

"You just like being around him."

"Yeah." Not thinking of anything else to say, I let a small silence fall over us. "What about you? Any crushes?"

"No, not really. There aren't really any guys to like, ya know? The only guys in my life are my uncles, dad, brother, and my parabatai ."

"Yeah, that's tough…"

"What about you?"

"I already told you."

"No, like. What about _you_? What's best for _you_? What do _you _want? what do you want from a guy?"

"I don't know… I've never thought of boyfriends or anything… I mean I have a general picture of a guy that's nice and great and treats me right and everything but… I don't know…"

"Okay, compare Alex to Mikey. Who's best for you?"

"... I… I don't… I don't think I know Mikey enough to say…"

"Can I give you my opinion?"

"Yeah."

"I think Alex would be perfect for you."

"I'll keep that in mind. I really will." I said, thankful for the advice. Because at this moment, I don't have a slightest clue who I'm going to pick… The door opened and Mikey walked through. He looked at us on the ground.

"What's going on here?"

"Just girl talk." Maggie answered as she got up. I did the same. He headed back to the door. Maggie laughed. "Don't worry, we were just finishing up. What do you want?"

"Well, I was told Lily was training up here."

"And?" Maggie urged her older brother on.

"And I was wondering if I could help her train?" He looked at me, unsure.

"Sure! I really could use that help…"

"Perfect!" Maggie said. "Right after I have a word with my brother." They looked at me and I left the room. I couldn't help myself. I knew it was wrong. I listened through the walls.

"Mags? What's up?" Mikey asked.

"I just want your side of the story."

"About… Lily?"

"Yeah." She sounded exasperated she had to specify.

"I don't know… there's just something about her…"

"Mikey, I can understand how you might like her. But think of this from Alex's point of view." Michael must've looked angry, or about to interrupted, because Maggie said quickly, "Just hear me out. Think of this from his point of view. He's liked this girl for _years_! He's been getting to know her and hanging out with her as a friend, looking for the perfect time. He couldn't stop talking about her, Mike! His last secret he has to share with her, she finds out. And so he takes her to meet us, and you take her away from him on the first day she meets you! I can understand how he might like her!"

"Have you tried looking at it from anyone's point of view but your Parabatai's?" Mikey sounded angry now. "You've always gotten along so well with him! He's probably a better brother for you than I am!"

"Mikey…" She sounded hurt now. There was a silence for a few seconds.

"Mags… I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You know I don't mean it! … Mags! … I'm sorry. You know I'm trying. For everyone."

"Mikey… This is beside the point and you know it." There was a sigh.

"I know. I'm sorry… And I can see where both you and Alex are coming from. I'll stop trying to make a move on her, I promise. But I'm not going to stay away from her. Okay? There's my compromise. In fact, I'm going to ask Uncle Jace if I can train her instead."

"Okay. But I would talk to Alex about that first."

"Deal…. Thanks Mags….. Thanks... sis…. I should probably go now…"

I looked around, panicked. There was a bathroom. I shut the door a crack then walked through just as he walked out the training room.

"Wait! Mikey! What did you come in here for?"

"Oh yeah!" He turned to me. "Hey, Lils, would you like it if I helped train you?"

"Sure!" I smiled.

"Okay, well Alistair is doing Angel knows what. And Uncle Jace with with Aunt Clary doing I don't wanna know so… Just you and me for now?"

"Great."

"Mike, remember the compromise. Can _please_ go talk to Alex instead of this right now?"

"Yeah, fine." He left as Alistair walked in the hall.

"Lila, I think we're done for this weekend. I'm sorry we were cut short but something's come up with Clary and Jace needs to be with her. I don't wanna have to train you by myself and Michael still needs permission from Jace before he can train you. Can we have your phone number so we can keep in touch with schedules and things like that?"

"Yeah, course."

A/N: Hey! So longer chapter, I know. Tell me if longer chapters are better or worse? So I want your guys' opinions! Are you guys Michael/Lily or Alex/Lily? And I also want fandom names for them both! Thanks! So? How do you guys like this so far? Tell me!

And, also, if any of you are Harry Potter or The Selection fans, I also have fanfictions for those, too!

Thanks!

Love,

C.A.M.3


	5. Chapter 5

SHINE

CHAPTER 5

True to his word, Mikey asked Alex to train me. Alex, true to his word to me, didn't yell at him. I don't think he was even a little upset about it. He said yes immediately; even admitting that Mike is a great shadowhunter, who's qualified to teach me.

So here we were, in the training room. And I have to admit, Mikey _is_ a good shadowhunter. And an even better teacher.

Right now, I'm standing by the door, looking up. Mike is in the rafters. But they look like they were built in for this exact stunt.

"You'll do this with a rope around your waist, so you won't hit the ground." he called down to me. I just nodded. I don't like heights… I _don't_ like heights… I bit my lip softly. He's gonna hurt himself… He jumped and I gasped. Less than a second later, he landed gracefully on the ground. "Okay, see how it's done? Your turn!"

"Wha- No!- I- I can't!-I…" He raised his eyebrows and I shut up.

A few minutes later, I was standing on the rafters with a rope tied around my waist. I tried my best not to look down.

"Do you need another demonstration?" Mikey picked on me playfully.

"No," I tried not to let my voice shake.

"Lils, are you okay? You look a little pale."

"No," This time, my voice shook. He helped me down immediately. "I'm sorry, I should've told you before. I'm scared of heights."

"Yeah, you should've." He smiled and I smiled back. "We can continue on to weapons." He offered. I nodded and we went to the weapons room."

As we were about to go into the room, the door opened and Alex walked out.

"Hey, guys." Alex said when he saw us.

"Hey," We both answered.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Going to the weapons room?"

"Already?"

"Yeah, why not? She was great at everything but the jumping."

"Why not?"

"Why not?"

"I don't like heights." I admitted, for the second time today. He smiled.

"Okay, so moving on to the weapons for now?"

"For now," Mikey agreed.

"Cool… Can I help?"

"'Course!" The three of us walked in the weapons room. the room looked exactly how it was named for. Mounted on the walls, was a large variety of blades; swords, daggers, knives, throwing blades, etc.

"Okay, let's start with the seraph blade." I went to take one from the wall. Expecting it to be super heavy, I put my back into it. But it was actually kind of light and I had to take a step back to regain balance. I looked back at Mike and Alex and I could tell they were trying not to laugh.

"Don't worry," Alex said, "you get used to the weight and everything." And they taught me technique and everything. It was actually kind of fun.

ALEX'S POV

I knocked on my door of my parent's joint office with Mikey at my side.

"Come in!" My dad said. We did so. "Shut the door behind you." He was sitting on the couches, with my at his side. There was also Mikey's parents, Isabelle and Simon, and our cousin, Selena's, dads, Magnus and Alec, along with Alistair. They were obviously in a meeting.

"We can come back another time. We were just gonna give you an update on-"

"Lily." Dad finished for m. We nodded. "No, it's fine. We were just finishing up." Everyone stood up but my parents.

"Izzy, Alec, can you guys stay?" They nodded and Simon, Magnus and Alistair walked out. We sat down.

"She's a natural- an absolute _natural_. It's weird! it's like she's known her entire life and is just a little rusty! it's crazy!" I said. mikey nodded, agreeing.

"Hmm… Just what I thought." Dad stroked a fake beard. Mom rolled her eyes at his antics.

"What's just as you though?" Aunt Izzy asked him.

"She's going to be a prodigy. We need to tell the Clave. She'd be the perfect weapon for-" He stopped himself.

"For what?" Mikey asked.

"There's a war coming."

"A war?!" Mikey said.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"It… _feels_ the way it did before… Morgenstern is planning something. We don't know exactly what yet and we don't know where he is, or what he's doing, but…" Mom said.

"We don't have a lot to go on right now but…" Dad said.

"_A lot_ to go on? You have _nothing_ to go on! And then you wanna send Lily out there?!" I said.

"I don't think that's what he means." Mom stopped in.

"Fine, what did you mean?"

"Can we talk about this later?"

"No," I said at the same time everyone else said "Yes".

"Anyways, so she's some kind of prodigy. Anything else?"

"She's scared of heights." Mikey offered. Dad nodded.

"And?"

"She's a fast learner. Every suggestion we make, every mistake she makes, she gets better and better."

"Good."

"You're not using her as a weapon. I won't let you." I said, my temper rising.

"Drop it." Dad warned.

"You're not! You can't!"

"Alexander! I said drop it!" Dad yelled. I shut up. "It was just an idea- a brainstorm. If it bothers you that much, we can find another way to beat him."

"Jace is going full out daddy-mode, here." Aunt Izzy picked on him.

"Shut up, Iz. You're the one who willingly adopted. All of mine were accidents."

"Not what I wanted to know." I said. Everyone else laughed and mom blushed. "Anyways," I continued, "I'm going to a cafe to listen to music with Lily later. I should probably go get ready." I left the room, trying to ignore Mikey's hurt expression.

**A/N: Hey! So I really hope you're all enjoying this! The next chapter will be Lily and Alex's 'date'! If you guys have any suggestions or questions, feel free to pop a review or PM! Thanks!**

**C.A.M.3**

1)

2)

3)

hey carter chat isnt working right now. so i'll type here. look at this website:

wiki/Weapons

and this:

wiki/Adamas

but i gtg kk? i'll answer any questions later. good night bro luv ya

good night, sis. love ya.


	6. Chapter 6

SHINE

CHAPTER 6

LILY'S POV:

I'm actually really excited. This is my first date ever and I couldn't ask to share it with anyone but Alex. I bounded up the stairs to my house and walked in.

"Hey, daddy." I said. He looked up from his newspaper.

"Hey, sweetheart. How's your training going?"

"Pretty good, actually. I'm really liking it."

"That's good."

"Oh, I'm going out later. With Alex."

"A date?"

"I don't know. Kind of, I guess."

"Is he picking you up?"

"Yeah. It's just at a cafe."

"Umm… Okay then… Have fun I guess… When do I get to meet the boy?"

"_The boy?_ Dad, you know Alex. You even said you liked him." I pointed out.

"Yes, well, that was before you two were dating."

"We're not dating. Just because we go on one date doesn't mean we're dating."

"Well, aren't you going on a date?"

"Yeah…"

"Then aren't you dating?" He pointed out playfully. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go get ready."

I bounded up the stairs. I started rummaging through my drawers and closet. I knew it was going to be casual, but I still wanted to look cute. I finally decided on capris, flats, and a plain Harry Potter T-shirt. On the front it said _'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'_ and on the back, it said _'Mischief Managed'_. (**A/N: I hope all the Harry Potter fans reading this enjoyed my reference. You you don't get it, don't worry about it. BTW I have two Harry Potter fanfictions on my profile. Check them out if you like Harry potter!)**

It was a comfy fae with a group of couches in a corner. Most of the tables were small, circular, and facing a small, stage-like area. there was a band setting up in that area.

"Hi! My names Haley, I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I get you guys anything right away?" A pretty waitress with too much cleavage asked. I realized, with a silent gasp, her eyes were the color of grass, with no whites or pupils.

"Can we have a few more minutes?" Alex asked. He saw my quiet gasp, but thankfully, Haley didn't.

"Of course." She left immediately.

"Is she a-"

"Warlock. Sorry, I should've told you. This cafe is a shadoworld place. The band members are all werewolves." I nodded.

"What's this place called again?"

"The Shadow Cafe."

"Great name, real original." I joked. He laughed, throwing his head back.

"Yeah, right/ An old shadowhunter family owns it.

"Really?" I said. He smiled like h e was keeping a secret.

"Yeah, you know them, too."

"Oh! Three guesses?"

"Sure."

"Hmm… Starkweather?"" He smiled and shook his head. "Penhallow?" he laughed this time, but shook his head. "This is hard!" I joked. He laughed out loud this time.

"One more guess." There was this glint in his eye, this sparkle, this spark. He was so alive, so happy.

"Lightwood?" I asked, seriously this time.

"Yeah, my grandma, Maryse, opened it up.

"That's awesome."

So we continued on. After we ordered, we sat and listened to the music. They were actually really good. Like, really good. Alex and I talked about everything and anything. He's so easy to talk to. I feel like I could tell him anything. Out cappuccinos ran low, so eventually, we left. The sun was just setting. We found ourselves, sitting on a peir, out legs hanging over the edge, but not touching the water.

"I wish I had some colors." He said as we stared at the colorful sunset.

"Colors?"

"To paint this. Sunsets and sunrises are some of my favorite things to paint."

"I didn't know you were artistic."

"Yeah, my mom taught me."

"Are you any good?" I asked jokingly. But he answered seriously.

"No." But our eyes met and we both burst out laughing.

"I'd like to see some of your work."

"Sure, next weekend, when you're over, I can show you."

"Cool." Then I heard a buzz and a quick beeping sound.

"Can I-?"

"Go ahead." He took his phone out real quick and read the text.

"Or do you wanna see the work now?" He asked.

"Really? Right now?"

"Sure, why not? My grandma wants me to go check something out at the restaurant. Then we can go through the portal through there to the institute."

"Portal?"

"Yeah, there's a portal in the basement of the restaurant."

"Are there any more in Green Bay?"

"Yea, one in the Union Hotel."

"I heard that place is haunted."

"That would be because of the portal."

"That's awesome!"

"So, anyway, you wanna go?"

"Sure." We got up from the pier and walked towards the restaurant.

"We'll go through the back doors this time." He said as we approached the place.

The back door of the cafe led to a kitchen. They were a few people bustling around.

"Alex! there are you! Thanks for coming." An older woman with gray hair that very obviously used be black, walked towards us.

"Any time, Gramma Maryse. We weren't far away, anyways." She pulled him into a hug. I heard her mutter words in his ear.

"Thanks. There's a werewolf making trouble. Can you just go take care of it?"

"Of course." He left to go to the main room. Maryse Lightwood turned to me.

"So, you must be Lila."

"I prefer Lily."

"Lily. So hows your training going?"

"Great, actually. Surprisingly, it's actually been a lot of fun."

"That's good."

"Take care of Alex, okay?"

"I will, I promise." Alex walked back to us.

"Piece of cake. He just about _wanted_ to leave. Grandma, is it okay if we use the portal?"

"Yeah, go have fun."

He led me down to the basement.

"Close your eyes." He whispered. I did so. I heard a door open then he took my hand and led me through. "Open your eyes." I did so.

We were in a room full of canvases, easels, different paints, brushes, and other mediums along with other art things.

"This is the art room. My mom and I share it." He led me to one of two doors on the other side of the room. "And this is my private storage room for all my art." He opened the door and my jaw dropped. The inside of the door, there was papers taped on. The walls were covered in canvases and other things. There were tables full of smaller pieces of art. Scattered on other tables were sketchbooks. I grabbed the first sketchbook I saw and flipped through it.

There was a city skyline, full of building that touched the clouds. Another is a field, with trees in the background. it was covered in sparkling snow. I flipped the page again and it started getting into people. Based off some of their postures, they probably didn't even know he drew them. There was his dad, sitting at what looked like a kitchen table, looking thoughtfully out a window. There was Clary, laughing. There was Isabelle, Simon, Alec, and Magnus. Then there was one that made me stop.

"Who's this?" I pointed to the girl, who was sitting politely in a chair, smiling. Like a school picture, except it was a drawing. He looked over my shoulder.

"My sister, Eve." I nodded and turned the page. It was Clary and Jace together. Clary was simply glowing- and very pregnant. Jace was standing behind her, with his hands around her and resting on my large stomach. Her hands were on top of his. I smiled and looked at the next one. it was a baby, in swaddling clothes, with the name Eleanor on the blanket.

"The baby from the last picture?" I wondered out loud. He smiled and nodded. "How old is she now?"

"Three."

"That's a big age gap from you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind."

"These are really good." I put that book down and picked up another.  
"Yeah, they're just okay." There was a lot of Maggie. But, surprisingly, it didn't bother me. Because he really emphasized the parabatai rune on her.

"These are more than okay. You have a thing for drawing people, don't you?"

"I wanna immortalize the people I love." The mood suddenly changed and I could feel his breath on my back. I turned around to face and and suddenly his lips were on mine.

"Could you draw me?"

"Hmm… Maybe." I looked at his lips. They were pulled into a smile.

"Maybe?"

"Sit down." He grabbed another sketch book. I did so and he sat in front of me with his ankle on his knee and the book resting on his leg. His face scrunched up in concentration and he looked up every once in a while.

"There! Now you can't look while I color it." So I got up and looked around the room. I felt like I was at an art exhibit. There was so much art. There was a field, with long grass that swayed in the wind. It looked so realistic i seem I could reach in and touch it…

"Done!" I turned to face him. "Ready?" He was holding the sketchbook to his chest.

"Yeah." he flipped it over and showed me. At first I was confused. Then I slowly understood. The background was all black. And there was a pretty, swirling green- like vines- with a pink lilyflower. On the top, in while bolded letters, was the word 'Shine'. On the side of the flower, was the words 'The Lily flower will shine through the night'.

"Do you like it, _**Lily**_?"

"I love it. Thank you!" He handed it to me. "No! You keep it. Add it to your collection."

"I want you to have it." I took it.

"Thank you." there was a deep ding from what sounded like a large clock tower somewhere.

"Wow, sorry! I didn't realize how late it was!"

"Why?" I asked. "What time is it?"

"Well, it strikes every hour. so it much be about eight or nine- maybe ten. I can drive you back."

"Sure." he led me to a large garage.

"Motorcycle? Who's is that?"

"Which one? This one's mine. The one over there is my dad's."

"That's awesome."

"Want a ride? Hop on!"

He stopped it in front of my house.

"I'll walk you up." We both got off the bike and walked up the sidewalk to my front door. The porch lights were on and the lamp in the window was shining. They stayed up for me. When we got to the front door, we faced each other.

"I had a really great night. Thank you." I said.

"Me too. Thank _you_."

"Have a good night."

"You too." He kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you later." He started to walk away, down the sidewalk to his bike.

"Alex?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"I- I uh-" I started to walk back to me. Suddenly, we were very close. Wow, he moves fast. "I forgot the drawing." I whispered. I don't know why I whispered. I just felt right.

"Oh well." And he kissed me. "Good night, Lils."

"Good night, Al." he walked down the sidewalk to his bike and I walked into my house. I watched out the window as he rode away.

"So? How was it?" I was startled by my mom's voice behind me.

"Oh, yeah, hey."

"How was it?" She repeated her question.

"Great! First we went to that music diner place! Turns out it's a shadowhunter place, owned by his grandma. Then, we went and watched the sunset. It was so romantic! Then we went back to the institute where he shows me some of his art. Did you know he painted? He's so good at it, too! I had the best time!"

Usually my mom didn't like drama and romance, but she smiled and let me gush on.

**A/N: Hey! So how do you guys like it? Is it good? Do you want more of her father in it? So, what do you guys think- Mikey or Alex? Opinions! I want opinions! Thanks everyone!**

**Love,**

**C.A.M.3**

**P.S. If you guys like Harry Potter or The Selection, go to my page. I have fanfics for those, too! Thanks everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the false alarm of a chapter! But this might be really important so PLEASE CONTINUE READING! This is for everyone who is following me as an author or one of my stories (I'm putting this on all my stories on ).**

**When I first started writing, at the age of ten, I could never imagine how far I could have gotten. And I'm not quite published **_**yet**_**. But I do have some pretty amazing followers and supporters. And I couldn't ask for any better group of people to be reading my writings. I'm almost in tears writing this. I love ya'll so much.**

**No- I promise you this isn't a 'I'm sorry, I'm quitting writing' A/N. This is much **_**much**_** better.**

**I have gotten so many followers and fans on , that I decided I needed a facebook page for all of my followers to go on! It's the same as my penname- C.A.M.3. I'll be putting things like: drawings and sketches of the characters, pictures of the dresses and outfits the characters might wear if it's something special, among other things like polls, updates on where I am in the latest chapter, and other things like that.**

**This is for all of my fanfictions- Minnie Parish, Shine, The One, and The Snake's Game.**

**I really hope you ALL go check it out! I love to hear from the followers of all my stories, to matter what fandom you're from (Harry Potter, Mortal Instruments, or The Selection). If you have any books that you think I might like based off the books I write fanfics on, or story ideas for any of these fandoms that you want me to write (although, I'm busy enough with all these) or any ideas on what you want to happen later in the story, feel free to write it on there! (or in a review- that works too :) )**

**Thank you so much for taking your time and reading this instead of just exiting it out when you found out it was just an A/N. You all mean a lot to me! Thank you so much!**

**Love, your fellow writer,**

**C.A.M.3**


	8. Chapter 8

SHINE

CHAPTER 7

I've made my decision. I think I've made my decision. I have no other choice, I feel. It'll be the best choice, for all of us.

"Good! I think that's all for today." Mikey said.

"Yeah, I agree." Alex piped in. I nodded. Alex was the first to leave. It's almost like he sensed it. Mikey was about to head out before I stopped him.

"Mikey? Can we talk real quick?"

"Yeah." He gave me an odd look for my nervousness.

"Well, first I wanted to say I already to talk Alex about this first. And also I wanted to thank you. I know you've both been really patient with me after that first argument. I just wanted to let you know I've made my decision."

"And?"

"And I choose Alex." I watched his face fall. "Mikey, I'm sorry. You know I don't like making decisions like this. And I never wanted to hurt anyone! But I do really enjoy you and I hope we can still be friends."

"Of course we can still be friends!" He pulled me into a hug.

"I'm happy for you." He muttered into my hair. "You and Alex are some of my best friends."

"Thank you." We broke the hug off. "I should go catch up with Alex."

"Actually, I think Clary wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, just in their office?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll see you later?"

"Actually, no. She wanted to talk to the both of us."

"Okay?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing." We walked to Clary and Jace's joint office together. Mikey knocked.

"Come in." We did so. "Good, it's you two. Sit down, I'll make this quick." We sat in front of her desk. She looked all business- much different from when I first met her with my mother. "According to updates on your training, you two have become fairly close, even though you're dating Alex." She spoke mostly to me.

"It's not what it sounds like." I interrupted. She put her hand up.

"I didn't ask you here for an explanation. In fact, the opposite. I feel that it's a possibility that you two may- or may not- be parabatai."

"Parabatai?" Mikey echoed.

"Yes. Now that'll be everything. I'm sure you two now have some talking over and thinking to do. Just decide quickly." We both left, shutting the door behind us.

"So?"

"I should go talk to Alex."

"Yeah, you probably should…"

"I'll tell you when I make a decision. You'll do the same?"

"Yeah, course."

"I'll talk to you later, then."  
I headed to Alex's room.

"Come in." I walked in. He was laying on his bed, reading.

"Hey." He sat up.

"Hey." He seemed surprised and not surprised to see me at the same time, if it was possible.

"Your mom thinks Mikey and I are parabatai."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah. I was the one who suggested it."

"You were…" I just hugged him. "So if I said yes?"

"I'd be happy. Then we'd both have parabatai."

"So I should do it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay! I'll go talk to Mikey." I turned to the door but I felt his hands around my waist.

"Promise me one thing before you go?" When I didn't answer, he continued. "Promise me, no matter who your parabatai is, that you'll always be mine?" I turned around, still in his arms, to look at him His face was as unsure and inconfident as his voice.

"Is the great Alexander Lightwood unconfident?"

"Maybe. Just promise me?" I kissed him lightly.

"I'm insulted you would ever infer otherwise. As long as you promise to always be mine?"

"I promise."

"Then I promise…. I should go…"

"Mikey?" I knocked on his door. It swung open.

"Hey. You decide."

"Yeah, did you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well? When's the ceremony?" He smiled wide. Then we swept me into a bear hug, spinning me around. I couldn't help but giggle.

"It needs to be in the next three weeks. After that it won't be valid because I'll be eighteen." He said when he put me down. I nodded.

"Okay."

"We should tell my parents and Jace and Clary to tell the Silent Brothers."

"Yeah." My phone buzzed and I check it. Mom was wondering where I was.

"Or not. Can you tell them alone? My mom's wondering where I am. I gotta go home."

"Aww! See ya!" He hugged me and I walked away.

As I headed out the door to my car, I took out my phone.

_hey im headin out- c u l8r?_

And sent it to Alex. He text back almost immediately.

_ya c u l8r_

When I got home, my mom was making dinner and my dad was watching TV.

"Hey, baby girl. You wanna join me real quick?" Dad patted the couch next to him. I did so and he muted the TV. This is either really good or really bad… "So… I just wanted to say I"m proud of you. I know I haven't acted like it recently, but I am." It's true, he hasn't acted like it. Whenever I leave for Shadowhunter lessons, he grumbles. Whenever Alex get's brought up at the dinner table, he rolls his eyes and ignores the subject. "You stuck up for yourself when your mother didn't want you shadowhunting and you did. And now you're working so hard to make this Shadowhunter thing work. and even… even that boyfriend of yours." He forced out the last part. But I was close to tears by then. I hugged him.

"Thank you, daddy."

"I love you."

"Love you, too." I headed up stairs. I had nothing better to do, so I decided to study. Jace wants me to take a checkpoint type test tomorrow to see where I'm at. I need to know all nephilim history plus a few runes. That's only the written portion. Then I need to show them what I know so far with weapons and fighting. fun… I get out my Shadowhunter Codex and study (and text Alex) until dinner.

"I'm going to have a parabatai." I blurted out. My mom froze.

"What? Who?"

"Michael."

"Is your boyfriend okay with that?" It was hard to tell if dad made that comment sarcastically or seriously, so I answered it.

"Yes, in fact he's the one who suggested it."

"When's the ceremony?" Mom asked.

"We don't know yet. We just decided today."

"Lily, I'm happy for you. But most take years for the people to get to know each other and decide whether they'd be willing to _lay down their life for the other_ if the time ever presents itself. It's a very serious thing and I want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into. Once you take the oath there's no going back. You only met the boy a few weeks ago. What if he's really a big jerk but you don't know that because you just met him?"

"Mom, first of all, I get that most people take their entire childhood deciding whether or not to be parabatai. But Mikey and I… There's just this connection. But it's not romantic. I like Alex for sure. Not Mikey. But… I don't know. I feel like we've known each other our entire lives."

"I'm trusting you on this, Lily. I don't want you to make a life mistake that you can't take back, okay?"

"And I want to meet both boys." Dad added in.

"Fine."

"Remember we have church tomorrow."

"Are we going to the morning or afternoon mass?"

"The morning, so get some sleep."

"OKay, I'm going to bed, then."

"Good night. Love you."

"'Night. Love you."

**A/N: Hey! So Now there's no more love triangle drama, I promise. Mikey will strictly be parabatai relationship status with Lily and Alex will be strictly romantic relationship status. Unless you guys want to bring in a little more love triangle drama. I'm sure I could get something if you guys did. Tell me what you guys think! Do you like her family? They're very nice (And no, that niceness I portrayed them having IS NOT fake. They really are that nice.) They're Catholic, by the way. Just a warning: I'm not trying to be rude, but if you don't like that they're Catholic, I'd leave now, because it'll be brought in more, later. If you think they're the perfect family, I'll prove that wrong later, when I bring in more about that family's past. Just a little foreshadow there :)**

**Tell me what you think! Please! I really want reviews! If I don't get reviews I might have to take the jerky approach and say no update till I get a certain amount of reviews. I really don't wanna do that. So review!**

**Love ya'll!**

**C.A.M.3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**I'm really sorry for another A/N and not another chapter. I really am. But I need your guy's help.**

**Lately, I've been feeling really bogged down with school, projects, homework, a social life, and reading and writing. So I decided I'm going to give up one of my four fanfictions on this website. I'm really sorry. I really am. I'm almost crying right now telling you this. I don't wanna do this. I hope you'll understand. I'm so sorry.**

**I haven't decided which I'm going to give up. That will be based on recent activity (both on my part, and yours, meaning if you all read this and review or PM me or comment on the facebook group telling me you don't want a certain story of mine to go, I WILL take that into account), length of the story (how far I've gotten into the story ratioed with when it was started [as in, if it's brand new and I got really far or not very far or if it's kinda older and I got super far or not very far]), and my personal adoration for the story (how much I personally like the story). So recent activity on my part and yours, length of the story ratioed with when it was started, and how much I personally like the story will tell which one I give up.**

**And, also, I haven't decided whether I'll delete the story altogether from the website, simply discontinue it but keep it on there, or give it to someone else to finish. So if any of you are willing to take up the story that I chose to stop, please contact me.**

**A lot of my decision is on you guys, so surprise me with how much you love this story.**

**I love you all and I love all my stories. I'm really sad to be doing this. Perhaps, if I ever have time, I could make another chapter of the discontinued story here and there if it's decided that way…**

**I really hope you understand. I'm really sorry. You have no idea how many tears and sleepless nights this took to decide this, and the decision isn't even fully made yet. **_**I might not even do this discontinuation if I end up have more time and creativity than expected.**_

**I'm sorry. I love you all and I love all my stories and all the stories you guys write.**

**With love and regrets,**

**C.A.M.3**

**P.S.- I most likely won't decide which story will be given up until summer- which starts June 6th for me. HOpefully, by then, I will have decided. I'm sorry for making you all wait so long for the decision after this post. But I thought you all had a right to know what I was considering. Thank you all for your love and support. Please tell me what you think. Thank you.**


End file.
